<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【光馨】Your Taste（ABO设定） by AmeliaSainsbury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584226">【光馨】Your Taste（ABO设定）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSainsbury/pseuds/AmeliaSainsbury'>AmeliaSainsbury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, References to Ouran High School Host Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSainsbury/pseuds/AmeliaSainsbury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【光馨】Your Taste（ABO设定）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One——Differentiation（分化）</p><p> </p><p>在帮助环的一家人之间消除隔阂后，春绯和环两人也有情人终成眷属。说来也真是稀奇，作为环的“情敌”，光竟然才是那个鼓励春绯去表白的人。在他们两人表白心意后，男公关部的所有成员一起去波斯顿留学，度过高中生活的最后时光。</p><p> </p><p>高中毕业后，光和馨决定不去樱兰的大学部，而是回国去一所历来口碑都不错的艺术大学，学习服装设计，一方面是他们的个人喜好，另一方面是为了继承常路院的家业而做准备。</p><p> </p><p>当然，重要的事情还不止这些，最重要的，是即将来临的十八岁生日。过了十八岁，他们就要开始接管常路院家的各项事业，而且十八岁生日当天，也会迎来决定人生的发展——第二性别分化。</p><p> </p><p>分化成Alpha就会自然无形中让自己社会地位抬上一级，分化成Beta则成为无数普通人中的茫茫一粟，分化成Omega同样自然给人一种弱势的心理暗示，这也是为什么那么多人如此重视性别分化，毕竟这可是在一定程度上决定自己社会低微的分化啊。</p><p>为了方便，光和馨直接在学校旁边买了幢别墅，一来是觉得住宿舍不习惯，二来是在这里处理家里的工作也更快捷一些。</p><p> </p><p>面对性别分化，十多岁的少年仍然关注得更多的是获得新身份的新鲜和兴奋感。光早在生日到来的一个星期就开始猜测自己的第二性别，“馨，我感觉我更想分化成Alpha呐。”</p><p> </p><p>听到这话，正在抱着笔记本电脑处理客户服装设计业务的馨从屏幕前抬起头来，笑得同往常一样温柔：“是吗？既然光想成为Alpha的话，我相信神明大人一定会满足你这个愿望的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么馨呢？馨想分化成什么性别？”</p><p> </p><p>“我…我哪个性别都可以…”光没注意到的是，馨说这话的时候，笑容带上了一丝苦涩。</p><p> </p><p>说实话，馨对于即将面对的性别分化感到十分紧张而恐惧。他怕，怕自己一旦分化成Omega后就会产生许多麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>首先，Omega这个性别对于马上要继承常路院家业的他而言，不是个理想的性别。一旦分化成Omega，就意味着要面临体质弱，信息素，发情期等各种问题。生理和心理方面的需求将会成为他工作的负担。有人天真的认为Omega的生活其实就是找个Alpha后就可以轻松度日了，但现实中无数Omega因事业而沦落的现实终会让他们明白社会的残酷。</p><p> </p><p>其次，对于光染发一事他还耿耿于怀。（具体剧情请见樱兰漫画）虽说染发本身是个平凡得不能再平凡的事，可馨内心深处仍近乎偏执地认为：光染发这件事让他们作为双胞胎间的某种羁绊变淡了。而春绯的事则让他们之间的距离无形中又远了几分。如果分化成Omega，而光又是Alpha的话…说不定他们之间的距离会因此越来越远。</p><p> </p><p>为了以防万一，馨还是背着光偷偷买了些抑制剂和Alpha信息素伪装剂。尽管他明白这些东西长期服用对身体会造成一定损伤，但馨对此完全不在意。</p><p> </p><p>只要是为了光，即使自己一辈子都在一张Alpha的面具下生活都无所谓。</p><p> </p><p>生日前一天晚上，光像个孩童一般，非拉着馨让他今晚一定要和自己同房睡，说是要一起见证彼此分化的那一刻，他这个突如其来的要求让馨措手不及。</p><p> </p><p>馨看了眼时间，已经马上快到零点了，分化将会于生日当天零点开始，若一直和光在这里干耗着，到时候岂不是之前的准备全部付之东流？</p><p> </p><p>想到这儿，他有些慌张地把手从光的手中抽出。</p><p> </p><p>“还是算了，我回我自己卧室分化吧…”</p><p> </p><p>抬眼对上光的眸子，先前闪烁着兴奋而欣喜的光芒的眼眸因为他这句话和这个动作带上了几分诧异和失落。</p><p> </p><p>见到光这副表情，馨有些于心不忍，只得临时找了个接口：“就是…你不觉得两个人分开分化这样不才更有新鲜和惊喜感吗？”</p><p> </p><p>光挑起眉毛，露出若有所思和将信将疑的神情，馨生怕他察觉出什么异样，赶忙连哄带骗的把光劝回了他自己卧室。</p><p> </p><p>关上门，馨还来不及松一口气，立马冲进自己卧室，反锁上门，拿出准备好的抑制剂和信息素伪装剂，蜷进被子里，等待零点的来临。</p><p> </p><p>随着床头电子钟整点报时的铃声响起，馨感觉到一种陌生的感觉在体内升腾。</p><p> </p><p>体内好似有一团火苗在燃烧，他尽力去忍耐，但这团火却愈烧愈旺，烧灼着他的皮肤，而火焰带来的，是如潮水一般的情欲，让人无法自拔，几乎要将他淹没。</p><p> </p><p>那难以启齿的地方逐渐传来了一阵阵瘙痒，细碎的呻吟不受控制地从口中泻出。</p><p> </p><p>想要被人狠狠的操弄，如果是他的话就好了…</p><p> </p><p>浓郁的Omega信息素充斥了整个房间，光的名字压抑许久最终成为几个破碎的音节。</p><p> </p><p>最后一丝理智让他的大脑保持了一点清醒，馨用尽一切毅力忍住情欲，吞下抑制剂。</p><p> </p><p>药物很快就见效了，那团火苗一点点熄灭，折磨人的情欲也淡了下去，最后消失。</p><p> </p><p>待大脑恢复清明，馨擦干汗水，吞下Alpha信息素伪装剂。</p><p> </p><p>伪装出来的Alpha信息素对他没有什么影响，但相对应的，他也无法控制这个Alpha信息素，一旦药效一过，面具就会被撕碎。</p><p> </p><p>调整好情绪后，馨走出房间，来到光的卧室门口。</p><p> </p><p>“光？你还好吗？”馨敲敲门，问道。</p><p> </p><p>门开了，光一脸笑容地站在门前。“馨！我分化成Alpha了！”他像个孩童一般喜悦。</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？”馨陪光笑着，他嗅到光的周围萦绕的气味，辛辣，猛烈，但在这之下还有不易发现的醇厚。“你这信息素是…“</p><p> </p><p>“龙舌兰，“光回答，”说起来，馨…你也是Alpha对吧，为什么你这…“</p><p> </p><p>说着，他凑近馨，仔细闻了闻。</p><p> </p><p>猛然变浓郁的信息素让馨身子一颤，那辛辣撩拨着他的心，内心深处的Omega本能叫嚣着让他臣服于这令人着迷的气息下。</p><p> </p><p>“你这信息素我却分辨不出来是什么味道？“</p><p> </p><p>“那只是你自己嗅觉问题吧，谁知道呢？“馨打着哈哈，又催促光赶紧回去睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>门又关上了，馨感受着空气中残留着光的信息素，垂下眼眸。</p><p> </p><p>当身体的空虚消失后，反而心中的空虚更为明显了。</p><p> </p><p>——To Be Continue</p><p> </p><p>Ps：白龙舌兰通常都拥有比较强烈辛辣的植物香气，微陈龙舌兰风味浓厚，口感有一定的层次感；陈年龙舌兰的味道则更加复杂，橡木味较明显，口感很柔顺。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>